Miner Disturbance/Achievement:6M Crew Member
Walkthrough Bring the 2x multiplier and the 3x multiplier. Both of them are extremely important to getting 6M crew member, as without them you'd have to get the equivalent of 6,000,000 points without the multipliers. Start by digging down two squares and then over one, but don't move over. This pattern will let you escape without Climbing hooks or the Microdrill, and creates little disturbance to the volcano and takes very little time. Don't go more than one square out of the way for iron (meaning only if you can get the ore itself by tapping twice), especially in this stage, or more than about two for silver. They are worth so little that they don't even matter. Look very carefully for myths. Myths are extremely important when going for this achievement, as they are the only way you can get essential items such as the Hydraulic fist and the gas mask. If you see smoke, go to it, even if it is on the far edge of the screen. Make sure to go above it, not below or toward the smoke. When you get above where the smoke was, tap the earth underneath you. If it wiggles, jump out of the way, as it is about to fall. If it falls while you are on it, you'll go with it into the myth's cave. Once you see the myth itself, wait for it to get itself in a position where it won't move around much: less than three squares of moving space is good enough. Now go above the middle part and drop some earth, then jump away. If you hit it, don't go down yet. You need to make your ladder so you can get back up if you don't collect the hooks. Aside from myths, try to keep going pretty straight down. Only use dynamite/charges if you will collect TWO diamonds per blow. "Veins" of gold are common. These usually have five or six gold ores right above each other. Make sure to collect them. If you see effluvium, even if you have a gas mask, go UNDER it to collect the ore. If you have played Miner Disturbance before, you will know that you don't want gas to touch lava while you're in it. Go as far out of the way as you like for diamonds: they are worth so much that just 34 of them with no other ores will get you this achievement if you escape. Once you start to see a ton of diamonds, you're probably near the base. When you get here, you will want to look at the number of diamonds in the base and your score. If you have at least 450,000 points, you probably don't want to risk it: just go back up and collect any ores you missed on the way down. If you have about 200,000 points, you're probably not going to get the achievement unless there's a ton of diamonds right under you. If that is the case, get some water if there is any near with you and dig into the base. The water will keep the lava from destroying the earth too fast. Now dig, dig, dig for the diamonds, and go up as fast as you can. Once the lava is out of sight, dig for things that you skipped on the way down, even if it was advised above not to go for them. If there is a section you dug earlier where the tunnel goes sideways, drop a piece of earth, then drop the piece of earth above it. This will create a barrier that lava cannot cross for about ten seconds: plenty of time to grab another few ores. If you have over 500,000 points and don't want to risk it, don't go for the extra ores: straight up is the way you want to go. Note that if you go faster than the lava does, the lava also speeds up until you slow down again. (If you go slower than the lava, it doesn't slow down, so don't even think about it.) Trivia *"6M" stands for "Mhor's Mickaxe mof Massive Mining Multraness"